1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, when printing a relatively large-sized poster, a printing apparatus in which a recording medium that is wound around in a roll shape is drawn and an ink is imparted to print on the drawn recording medium has been employed (for example, see JP-A-2003-237049). The printing apparatus described in JP-A-2003-237049 includes a transporting mechanism that draws and transports the recording medium which is wound around in a roll shape, includes a head (print head) that applies an ink onto the transported recording medium, includes a heating mechanism (heating unit) that heats and dries the ink on the recording medium, and includes a casing (case) that collectively accommodates the aforementioned mechanisms.
When carrying the printing apparatus having the above-described configuration, for example, into an office that is a room in a building, there is a case where a door of the office is not large enough to allow the printing apparatus to pass through. In this case, since the printing apparatus cannot be carried in, the printing apparatus is disassembled to be reduced in size as small as possible, thereby allowing it to be carried in. Then, after being carried in, the printing apparatus is reassembled.
Likewise, in the printing apparatus described in JP-A-2003-237049, when performing carry-in work (similar in carry-out work), disassembling work and assembling work of the printing apparatus are accompanied. As a result, there has been a problem that the carry-in work is troublesome.